


disguise

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disguise, F/F, Knifeplay, Mild Blood, in a non-sexual sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Continuation ofvisionsandtogether. Renfri stops an intruder, but all is not as it appears
Relationships: Renfri/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Kudos: 1





	disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

The intruder doesn’t make it two steps before Renfri has a knife at his throat. He’s big, but Renfri’s handled bigger.

“Tell me what you’re doing here and maybe I’ll let you live.” She won’t, of course, but that fact doesn’t generally encourage people to tell the truth.

The man laughs, a low, dark rumble, and says, “You’re even better than I gave you credit for.”

“Better start talking,” she says, and lets him feel just how sharp the edge of her knife is. “That offer of mine’s about to expire.”

“Oh, for—it’s _me_ ,” says the man, speaking now, of all things, in Yennefer’s voice.

Renfri springs away and turns the person in front of her roughly so she can get a look at the intruder’s face. She keeps her knife at the ready, just in case. As she watches, the man’s burly frame melts away into Yennefer’s slight one. His ruddy, pock-marked complexion fades, replaced by Yennefer’s impossibly smooth brown skin. The red line from Renfri’s knife remains, however, as deadly as it is fine.

“Fuck,” Renfri mutters, her stomach twisting viciously. The adrenaline calm of a moment ago is gone, replaced with a frantic rushing in her ears.

“I’m impressed,” Yennefer says coolly, and brushes off her sleeves like it’ll dispel some lingering trace of the enchantment.

“I could’ve killed you,” Renfri chokes out. Not just could have. She was ready to—knew she would. 

Yennefer raises her perfect eyebrows. “I doubt it.” She searches around for a handkerchief, and applies it to her throat, just above the ribbon that holds her obsidian star. The cut is so thin it’s barely bled.

Renfri swallows hard against the sour churning in her gut. “Let me—” She gestures toward the table where the crew tends to dress their wounds after a fight.

“I am a mage, you know,” Yennefer says scornfully.

“Just—let me, you stubborn bitch,” Renfri mutters, and Yennefer smiles like this is the highest compliment anyone has ever paid her. She does, in the end, allow Renfri to herd her into a chair and fuss over her.

Renfri tries not to let her hands shake as she removes Yennefer’s necklace and dabs at Yennefer’s throat with alcohol and a clean cloth. She follows it with a salve Yennefer mixed up to keep her men’s endless array of wounds from turning to rot. It’s such a small cut there’s not much risk of infection, but Renfri doesn’t want to risk it. She’d rather not be reminded of what she is, what she’s capable of, every time she looks at the woman she loves. 

“There,” she says, tying a thin strip of gauze around her throat. “And don’t fucking sneak up on me like that ever again.” She thumps Yennefer’s shoulder with the heel of her hand. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

“I have to keep you on your toes somehow,” Yennefer says, smiling at her again with a secret bemused expression that makes Renfri’s throat close up for entirely different reasons. “Otherwise you’ll get bored and find someone else to slit throats for.”

“Nah,” Renfri says, and oh, her heart, her stupid fucking heart. “You’ve spoiled me for all other criminal masterminds. I only want to slit throats for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
